In systems for delivering articles (packages) such as parcels, an operation of sorting collected packages into destinations is necessary. Such a system handles various packages that are different sizes, shapes, weights, materials, and strengths (non-uniform articles). Therefore, under present circumstances, many processes in the sorting work are carried out by manual labor. However, the sorting work to lift individual packages and move them to positions in accordance with their destinations is heavy work, and securing the human resources for this work has become more and more difficult in recent years. Therefore, automation of the sorting operation is desired. However, there is a problem in that the sorting apparatus cannot safely pick up and easily sort non-uniform articles. articles.